La Secta
La Secta De Mesias was the latest name and incarnation of a religious, cult like stable that existed in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) under 3 different names. La Secta Cibernetica The original stable was formed about the promotions number one Heel Cibernético and was known as La Secta Cibernetica (English: The Sect of Cibernético). The group was formed in late 2005 when Cibernético along with his long time partners in crime Chessman and Charly Manson recruited The Black Family to join together and form the La Secta super stable. La Secta's first and primary feud was with La Parka (the AAA version) who led a group of faces in the gang war. The led to an Luchas de Apuestas match between La Parka and Cibernético at TripleMania XII where La Parka defeated Cibernético and forced him to unmask. After the loss of the mask Cibernético became more and more obsessed with defeating La Parka, he even brought in Muerte Cibernetica to target La Parka. Shortly after bringing Muerte Cibernetica into the group Cibernético suffered a knee injury that would put him out of action for the remainder of 2006. The feud between Muerta Cibernetica and La Parka climaxed at TripleMania XIV where La Parka unmasked Muerta Cibernetica as well. After the unmasking and being revealed as Ricky Banderas he changed his name to "Asesor Cibernético" and targeted La Secta's old leader, blaming him for the stable's bad luck. La Secta Diabolica With Cibernético out of the group La Secta became La Secta Diabolica (The Diabolical Sect) with Merta Cibernetica as their leader. La Secta soon saw Ciberneticó's old partners Chessman and Charley Manson turn face and began siding with Ciberneticó building a new faction war. Ciberneticó and Muerta Cibernetica faced off at Guerra de Titantes 2006 in a match that saw Ciberneticó beat his opponent in a casket match and then have his group come out and help him throw the casket into an active volcano. This was of course a storyline, mainly designed to let Ricky Banderas return to Puerto Rico. With Muerta Cibernetica supposedly dead the Black Family carried on the stable name. La Secta De Mesias A few months after the "death" of Muerta Cibernetica Ricky Banderas returned at the annual Rey de Reyes event, using the name "El Mesias" (playing off the storyline that he returned from the dead) once Banderas returned to AAA the stable was renamed La Secta De Mesias (English: The sect of the Messiah). Championships and accomplishments Titles won by wrestlers when they were a member of the stable, title wins before or after are only listed on their individual pages *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – El Mesias (First) :*AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – El Cuervo and Ozz :* IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – El Mesias :* GPCW SUPER-X Monster Title (1 time) – El Mesias *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' :*Mexican National Atómicos Championship (1 time) - Ozz, Escoria, Cuervo and Espiritu (1) :*Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Charley Manson External links * Profile * Luchawiki: La Secta Category:Mexican promotions teams and stables Category:Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion teams and stables Category:Teams and stables